Siempre te amare
by Amelia Badguy
Summary: Mientras Jack está en su viaje en busca del Perla Negra conoce a Cierta joven. Ahora cinco años después ella se pasara, pero el famoso capitán no la ha olvidado ¿Podrá detener la boda? ¿Qué hara?
1. Chapter 1

"**Siempre te amare"**

* * *

**Resumen:**Mientras Jack está en su viaje en busca del Perla Negra conoce a cierta joven. Ahora cinco años después ella se casara, pero el famoso capitán no la ha olvidado ¿Podrá detener la boda? ¿Qué hará?

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Tampoco los lugares. Solamente me pertenece esta humilde historia.

**Aclaraciones:**

-Diálogos.-

-"Pensamientos".-

**Notas Autora:**

Quiero agradecer especialmente a:

**Alize Malfoy:** Gracias Amiga por darme ánimos e ideas, sobre todo ideas, para continuar esta cosa rara… XD. Te lo dedico a ti… sigue escribiendo niña. No dejes que los comentarios de los demás te cambien ^.^

**Amaterazu Hime:** ¡¡¡Madre mía!!! Te quiero… gracias por ayudarme en las partes en que me quedaba trancada y no tenía quien me ayudara ^.^. También dedicado a ti madre mía

**Lore-Chan2:** ¡Gracias niña!... Me ayudaste en lo que más pudiste y también me inspirabas. En serio muchas gracias. ^.^. Igualmente te lo dedico niña.

**Amia Snape: **Para ti niña… ¡Con mucho cariño! ¡De mi para ti con todo mi yo!

* * *

"_Ni la ausencia ni el tiempo son nada cuando se ama."_ Louis Charles Alfred de Musset.

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Prologo.**

Una hermosa chica, de no más de veinte años, estaba parada frente al gran espejo de su habitación. Vestía con un vestido de novia que contrastaba con su piel morena. Su cabello negro y ondulado, caía suavemente sobre sus hombros y espalda. Se veía simplemente hermosa... pero su rostro denotaba gran tristeza, a pesar de estar vestida para una ocasión tan especial para muchas mujeres. Su vestido blanco era una tortura para ella.

De sus ojos azules comenzaron a brotar lágrimas de tristeza, sufrimiento e impotencia. Ese sería su destino... debería casarse con George Baker. Un hombre que no amaba... por el cual su corazón no latía. Porque su corazón latía por un solo hombre... ese estúpido pirata engreído que le había prometido regresar a ella pero nunca volvió. Y ahora debería casarse con ese sujeto.

Camino lentamente hacia el gran ventanal, que había en la habitación. Sus ojos se perdieron en el infinito mar... tratando de ver algún navío... una señal de él. Pero su vista se topo con lo de siempre... una mar sin fin que se expandía sin ningún navío navegando sobre él.

-Te odio.-Dijo esas palabras aunque se le rompiera el corazón. Él le había mentido.-Rompiste tu promesa... yo espere por ti.-Las lagrimas caían libremente por sus mejillas.-Te odio... te odio... Jack... Sparrow.- Pero aunque intentara de convencerse de que odiaba a ese pirata, le era imposible, ya que lo amaba con todo su ser... cerró los ojos y a su memoria llegaron los recuerdos... esos recuerdos de cuando conoció al capitán Jack Sparrow y de cómo se enamoro de él... llegando a entregarse en cuerpo y alma a él.

**TBC.**


	2. Chapter 2

"**Siempre te amare"**

* * *

**Resumen:** Mientras Jack está en su viaje en busca del Perla Negra conoce a cierta joven. Ahora cinco años después ella se casara. ¿Qué hará Jack?

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Tampoco los lugares. Solamente me pertenece esta humilde historia.

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Recuerdos. (Parte I)**

Una chica, de alrededor de quince años, estaba jugando con un palo, con el cual hacia movimientos como si se tratase de una espada. A la chica le gustaba la esgrima… a pesar de que era "cosa de hombres". Como le había dicho su madre, la cual más de una vez le había regañado por jugar de esa manera. A ella no le importaba… era feliz jugando a que era hábil con la esgrima.

Estaba jugando en la orilla de playa… su casa estaba cerca de ahí, por lo que podía salir a "dibujar", "leer" y "escribir" sin preocupaciones.

Un gemido de dolor la distrajo de su juego. Con miedo se dirigió hacia donde había escuchado el ruido, siempre sujetando el palo. Con temor se asomo por unas rocas y al otro lado de estas vio a un hombre… vestía con ropa toda sucia y que olía a ron. En su cabeza tenía puesta una pañoleta roja. Su cabello entre negro y café, con alguna que otra trenza, caía suavemente en la arena. Su piel era morena. Su rostro tenía facciones varoniles. Tenía barba, no muy larga, pero la tenía. En su mentón había dos pequeñas trenzas hechas con su barba.

La chica se acerco temerosa a él… podía ser un pirata pero… por alguna razón necesitaba acercarse a él. Se veía que el hombre estaba inconsciente.-"Tal vez por la borrachera".-Pensó la joven. Se sentó de rodillas al lado del cuerpo del hombre. Vio que él no tendría más de veinticinco años o tal vez veintiocho años, máximo.

Se sonrojo al detallar el rostro de aquel desconocido… lo encontraba precioso… su vista se poso en los labios del hombre, esos labios la invitaban a besarlos.

Sacudió su cabeza, ella no podía tener esos pensamientos de un hombre al que nunca había visto en su vida.

Notó como el hombre lentamente comenzaba a despertar. Quiso correr y esconderse pero su cuerpo estaba paralizado. El hombre se sentó hasta estar a la altura de la chica y abrió sus ojos. Sus ojos azules quedaron prendados a los ojos cafés de él.

-¿Tienes ron?.-Le pregunto el hombre. La chica le miro confundida... acaso no sería lo normal preguntar ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres? o cosas así... pero no... él pregunto por ron.

-No... no tengo.-Dijo la chica en voz baja... ese hombre la ponía nerviosa... pero no sabía la razón.

-¿Segura...?-El hombre se levanto de la arena. Comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la chica que seguía sentada.-Debes de tener aunque sea un poco.

-Segura..-Dijo la joven sonrojada y nerviosa.

-Rayos...-Dijo el hombre mirando a la joven que estaba sonrojada. Le entro en gracia, el rostro de la chica parecía una roja manzana, muy apetecible para morder.

-¿Que tanto me ve señor...?.-A la chica le entraba nerviosismo al sentir la mirada de ese hombre sobre ella.

-Capitán.-Dijo el hombre.-Capitán Jack Sparrow.

-¿Es un pirata?.-Pregunto la chica temerosa.

-Pues claro pequeña, ¿Acaso me ves cara de pintor?.-Dijo sarcásticamente Jack mientras movía sus brazos de manera extraña.

-Bueno yo...-La chica se levanto rápidamente de la arena... estaba nerviosa.-Tengo que irme... adiós.-Intento correr. Alejarse de ese pirata. Pero cuando iba a comenzar a caminar una mano le sujeto el brazo.

-No, no, no señorita. ¿A dónde piensa que va?.-Dijo Jack sonriendo y con ello mostrando sus dientes de oro.

-Bueno yo... "Piensa algo..." Voy a buscarle ron... ¿no es eso lo que deseaba capitán Sparrow?.-Hablo nerviosamente la chica. No sabía el porqué, pero la mano del hombre en su brazo y la cercanía que había entre sus cuerpos le ponía nerviosa.

-Vaya señorita.-Hablo Jack acercándola más así si.-Creo que primero debería presentarse. Yo ya lo hice.

-Claro… mi… mi… nombre es Amelia… Amelia Laurie.-Dijo nerviosamente. Sintiendo como el hombre posaba sus manos en la cintura de ella… pero por alguna razón no le incomodaba. No, lo que sentía era como una pequeña descarga eléctrica donde el hombre tenía sus manos y como mariposas revoloteado en su estómago.

-Mucho gusto.-Hablo Jack casi sobre los labios de las joven. Ella cerro sus ojos.-Bueno no te distraeré más... ve por mi ron.-Dijo separándola de él con una sonrisa en los labios.

La chica sintió como el hombre la soltaba... se sentía tonta... había estado dispuesta a que él le besara.

-Oye pequeña.-Dijo Jack recalcando la palabra pequeña.-Ve por mi ron.

Amelia salió de su trance.

-Pero...-Habló nerviosamente.-Si voy ahora... no podre regresar esta mañana... solamente puedo salir una vez en el día a la playa.

-Mmm...-Meditó el hombre.-Vaya... ese será un problema... yo deseaba mi ron para emborracharme después de tan largo viaje... de verdad es una lástima.

-Capitán.-Dijo la chica captando la atención de Jack.- ¿que lo trajo a Port Kokoro?.

-Pues unos piratas me dejaron en la costa con una botella de ron... es decir ¿Cómo se embriaga uno con una sola botella?.-La chica le miro confusa.

-Bueno capitán...-dijo comenzando a caminar hacia la dirección contraria a Jack.-Me debo ir... no le diré a nadie que esta aquí... tratare de traerle una botella de ron... adiós.-Dijo la chica comenzando a correr antes de que ese hombre le detuviera nuevamente... no podría soportar otro acercamiento como el anterior.

**TBC.**


	3. Chapter 3

"**Siempre te amare"**

* * *

**Resumen:**Mientras Jack está en su viaje en busca del Perla Negra conoce a cierta joven. Ahora cinco años después ella se casara. ¿Qué hará Jack?

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Tampoco los lugares. Solamente me pertenece esta humilde historia.

* * *

**Capitulo 3:** Recuerdos (Parte II)

Al día siguiente, la joven pelinegra, llego al lugar donde el día anterior se había encontrado con ese extraño hombre. Manteniendo su palabra, ella había sacado a hurtadillas una botella de ron de su padre. No sabía el porqué no le había delatado... pero tal vez fuera por ese sentimiento que la recorría cada vez que pensaba en él.

-Jack.-Dijo en un tono de voz audible. Sintió unos brazos que le rodearon la cintura y una respiración en su oído, lo cual hizo que se sonrojase.

-Es Capitán Jack Sparrow. Señorita.-Dijo el pirata soltándola.

-Perdón...-Amelia sentía que su corazón estaba a punto de estallar en su pecho y que sus mejillas ardían como si se estuvieran quemando.

-Oh... ¡Trajiste mi botella de ron!.-Hablo el hombre feliz mientras veía lo que la chica sostenía en sus manos.

-Si tenga.-La chica se voltio a ver al hombre. Pero se sonrojo mucho más al ver la camisa desabrochada de este. Podía apreciar todo el fuerte torso del hombre.-Aquí tiene.-dijo posando la vista en sus zapatos como si fuese los más hermoso del mundo.

Jack mira extraño a la chica por su comportamiento. Miro en dirección donde la chica había posado su mirada anteriormente y sonrió socarronamente.

-¿Qué sucede pequeña? ¿Nerviosa por ver el torso desnudo de un hombre?.-Le pregunto en tono sensual.

-No... yo no... es que... no...-La joven balbuceaba cosas que no se entendían mientras sentía que sus mejillas ardían. Jack por su parte había abierto la botella de ron, que le había entregado Amelia, y estaba dando un gran sorbo.

-Tranquila pequeña.-Dijo sentándose, en forma india, en la arena y asiéndole un gesto para que se sentara junto a él. La chica obedeció y se sentó sobre sus rodillas.-De esa manera te dolerán las piernas. Siéntate como yo, estás frente un pirata. No frente a un tonto vestido con mallitas.

-Prefiero sentarme así.-Dijo tímidamente Amelia. Sabía que sus piernas comenzarían a dolerle, pero lo soportaría.

-Tu padre tiene ron de calidad, pequeña.-Dijo dando otro sorbo a su preciada botella de licor.

-No me llamo pequeña.-Dijo la chica cogiendo un valor, que ella no sabía de dónde había salido.-Digo… ya que… ya que usted… me hace decirle capitán Jack Sparrow… yo quiero que usted me llame por mi nombre… digo si es que no le molesta.-La chica estaba muy nerviosa.

-Muy bien…-Dijo Jack con una sonrisa en el rostro.-Te llamare Amelia…-Volvió a tomar un sorbo de ron. Un silencio tenso cayó sobre ellos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo se quedara?.-Dijo la chica de la nada. Tratando de romper el silencio.-Digo no es que desee que se vaya… simplemente yo…-Fue callada por unos suaves labios que se posaron sobre los suyo. ¡No podía ser! ¡Ese pirata la estaba besando! Pero… eso le agrado… saber que era él quien le besaba le gusto. Lentamente fue cerrando los ojos y comenzó a corresponder al beso que el hombre le daba. Posando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Jack. Él por su parte al verse correspondido la sujeto de la cintura y la arrimó más hacia él.

Cuando se separaron, Amelia tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios levemente hinchados. ¿Por qué le correspondí?... pensaba la chica…

-¿Por qué me ha besado?.-Dijo la chica evitando mirar esos ojos cafés.

-Porque se me ha apetecido besarte.-Dijo Jack ponzoñosamente. Amelia sintió como la confusión y vergüenza, que había sentido, pasaban a ser rabia pura.

Jack la arrimo más a él para volver a besarla, pero la chica le mando una cachetada en la mejilla, dejando una marca roja en ella. Amelia se soltó del agarre de Jack y le miro con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que ella no dejaba salir.

-¡ES UN IDIOTA!.-Le grito y se fue corriendo con las lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

-¿Qué rayos le sucede a la pequeña?.-Dijo Jack confundido, mientras se acariciaba la mejilla en que le había llegado la cachetada y veía alejarse a la joven.-¡Mujeres!.

Amelia corría llorando. ¿Quien se creía ese Jack Sparrow para besarla sin ningún motivo?... se sentía humillada y lo peor... es que había sido su primer beso y ese detestable hombre se lo había dado. Pero había algo peor que eso... ella le había correspondido a ese beso...

-¿Como pude ser tan tonta?.-Dijo entre sollozos, ya había dejado de correr y caminaba lentamente. En ese momento aquel beso se le vino a la mente... ese beso que fue tan cálido y suave... se sonrojo al memorarlo... Si no fuese porque Jack era un completo imbécil... no se arrepentiría de su primer beso.

Sin darse cuenta se voltio observando la dirección en que había dejado a Jack, pero inmediatamente siguió su camino. Ella no iría a ver a ese pirata... además que se buscara a otra para que le ayudase a buscar ron y también, si él deseaba, para ayudarlo con otras necesidades.

Amelia camino lentamente sumergida en sus pensamientos... ella no podía estar enamorándose de ese odioso pirata ¿cierto? ella le odiaba ¿verdad?... la duda le carcomía poco a poco... ya no sabía que pensar... solamente sabía que las pocas veces que estuvo al lado de Jack sentía unas extrañas sensaciones en su estómago. Esas sensaciones que la hacían estremecer y que quería volver a revivir. Sacudió su cabeza alejando esos pensamientos... ella no debía pensar de ese modo, ella solamente sentía asco cuando estaba al lado de ese hombre... por eso sentía cosas en su estómago ¿verdad?.

Debía convencerse de eso, es lo deseaba hacer. Decir que solamente había sentido asco cuando estaba cerca de él y que el beso no había significado nada... solamente había aumentado su asco. Aunque su mente no dejaba de imaginarse esos hermosos ojos cafés que le hacía estremecerse cada vez que se posaban sobre ella. Esos ojos que la desnudaban y le veían hasta el alma. Unos ojos que habían visto tantas cosas... algunas hermosas y otras extrañas. Que vieron tantos lugares hermosos, sorprendentes, peligrosos o tenebrosos. Esos hermosos ojos cafés que se convirtieron en su droga... simplemente necesitaba verlos... ver ese brillo tan particular en ellos.

-¡BASTA AMELIA!.-Se dijo en voz alta.-Él solo es... solamente es un patán... un tonto... un pirata.-Con cada palabra que decía sentía que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta.-Un pirata que solamente busca mujeres, beber ron y robar...-De pronto se dio cuenta de que el sol ya se estaba escondiendo en el océano... ese océano que seguramente él había cruzado un millón de veces navegando. Se detuvo y observo atónita el atardecer... ¿atardecer?.

-¡OH DIOS MÍO! ¡LLEGO TARDE A MI CASA!.-Nuevamente comenzó a correr para llegar a su casa antes de que se le hiciera más tarde

Cuando llego a su casa entró. Camino hacia la sala y ahí vio a su madre. La tez blanca de la mujer brillaba más con la luz que proporcionaban las velas. Su cabello negro iba recogido en un moño y sus ojos verdes demostraban severidad. Ella estaba sentada en un sillón, dándole a entender a su hija que hace bastante tiempo que le estaba esperando.

-"¡Cielos!... me va a regañar... como si no hubiese tenido ya un gran día".-Pensó, sarcásticamente, la joven.

La mujer noto la presencia de su hija. Le dedico una mirada de reproche. Lentamente se levantó y fue hacía su hija, que estaba cabizbaja.

-Amelia María Laurie... ¿estas son horas de llegar? Dime exactamente donde andabas a esta hora.-El tono de voz de la mujer estaba cargado de severidad.

-Bueno yo madre... yo estaba leyendo... eso, estaba leyendo en la playa y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba obscureciendo.-hablo Amelia nerviosa.

-¿Leyendo?.-Su madre dijo irónicamente.-Entonces respóndeme... ¿Que leías tan concentrada? Porque yo no veo que trajeras ningún libro.-El tono de voz se volvió más severo.

Los ojos de Amelia se abrieron... tal vez en otro lugar y circunstancias esa acción hubiese sido divertida. Ella no había tomado en cuenta el libro... trato de pensar una solución para salir de ese problema.

-Lo que sucede madre... es que... al levantarme con prisa deje el libro olvidado... y cuando regrese por él ya no estaba... la marea debió llevárselo.-Hablo nerviosa... si la mujer se creía esa historia era porque era ingenua o ella era una gran actriz.

-Está bien.-Hablo severamente la madre.-Ve a tu habitación ya es tarde. Hoy no cenaras ya que llegaste tarde. Última vez que quiero que esto se repita.

-Si madre.-Amelia obedeció y se encamino a su habitación. Sabía que su madre no le había creído la historia del libro.

Amelia subió las escaleras... su mente trajo los recuerdo de aquel beso. No podía sacar de su cabeza a ese pirata idiota. Entro en su cuarto y se tendió sobre la cama... ya estaba cansada de recordar el rostro de Jack cada cinco segundos.

Tendida en esa gran cama suspiro y se cambio de posición tratando de quitarlo de sus pensamientos.-"idiota, idiota, idiota".-Pensó frustrada.-"¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en Jack?".

-Él solamente es un pirata patán, desaliñado y borracho.-Dijo en un susurro.

De pronto escucho como las ventanas de su habitación se abrían lentamente. Con miedo se incorporo de la cama esta estar sentada. Observo en dirección a al gran ventanal y solamente vio el cielo obscuro con estrellas alumbrando la fría noche.

Amelia, tras una inquisidora mirada en la penumbra, se levanto de su cama. Sus pies descalzos tocaron el frío suelo. Lentamente se aproximo a la abertura para cerrar las hojas. Su corazón iba a un palpitar muy rápido dentro de su pecho. Cerró la ventana y suspiro. Su vista comenzó a rodar por toda su habitación, que era alumbrada por la luna.

Escucho un ruido que la hizo sobresaltarse, su corazón iba más rápido que antes. De pronto, creyó distinguir una sombra, que estaba quieta, al lado de su cama pero simplemente pensó que eran alucinaciones suyas.

Amelia comenzó a caminar hacía su cama... seguramente el cansancio la estaría haciendo ver cosas. Lentamente se sentó en la cama, cuando unos brazos rodearon su cintura y una voz le susurro en el oído.

-Tranquila pequeña.-Susurro Jack pegando la espalda de Amelia a su pecho y comenzando a dar suaves caricias en el vientre de ella.-Solamente vine por más ron... aunque si deseas me puedo quedar para algo más...-Dijo con un tono de lujuria.

-No... no puede salir... a buscar ron.-Amelia sintió como un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo en el momento en que él comenzó a besar su cuello.-¿Qué está haciendo?.-Dijo nerviosa.

-¡Que lastima preciosa!.-Hablo con voz fingida de tristeza.-Yo deseaba más ron... pero si quieres me quedo contigo.-Le susurro en el oído, provocando que la chica soltara un pequeño gemido, dado a la suave respiración de Jack en su oído y las caricias que este le daba a su vientre.

-"¡Oh Dios!... debo detenerlo… no puedo permitir que siga."-Pero aunque su razón le dictaba una cosa, su cuerpo no obedecía su mandato.

-¿Qué sucede pequeña?.-Pregunto Jack, mientras que con su mano comenzaba a bajar el vestido del hombro para dejar más terreno a sus caricias.-¿Te agrada lo que te hago?...-Dijo mientras unas de sus manos viajaba a uno de los senos de la chica. Amelia por su parte solamente soltó un pequeño gemido de placer…-Tienes unos senos muy pequeños.-Esas simples palabras rompieron todo el encanto del momento.

Amelia se separo del abrazo de Jack y se puso de pie. Su rostro estaba sonrojado y lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

-Pues si quieres senos más grandes, márchate a otro lugar. ¡Pirata aprovechado!.-Dijo mientras bajaba su vista y comenzaba a sollozar.-Eres un idiota, un patán, cretino, egocéntrico, cínico, imbécil, eres… eres… el hombre… el hombre…-Comenzó a tartamudear… su cabeza estaba en lucha… una parte quería decir que era el hombre más horrible del mundo. Mientras que sus sentimientos deseaban decir que era el hombre que más… más… amaba… porqué había que admitirlo… se había enamorado de ese estúpido pirata. Las piernas de Amelia ya no soportaron más su peso y ella cayó llorando al piso.

Jack por su parte se sentía incómodo... él no era de esas personas que consolaban a otras... pero una presión que estaba sintiendo en su pecho le obligo a levantarse de la cama y acercarse con mucho esfuerzo a Amelia. Se agacho hasta estar a la altura de la chica. Titubeo si en posar una de sus manos en el hombro de Amelia o no. Al final ganó la opción de posarla.

Amelia sintió una mano sobre su hombro... ¡Él la estaba volviendo a tocar!. Enfadada corrió la mano de Jack con la suya. Levanto la vista y enfrento sus ojos azules, cargados de rabia y resentimiento, a los ojos café de Jack, que estaban llenos de confusión.

-¡No me toque!.-Hablo con tono resentido Amelia.- Váyase... váyase con algunas de las mujerzuelas que hay en el pueblo... y también consiga ahí su ron... no venga más a mi casa.-diciendo esto volvió a bajar su vista y las lagrimas seguían escurriendo por sus mejillas.

-¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE TE PASA?.-Jack estaba molesto. Había intentado consolarla... pero por parte de ella solamente había recibido su rechazo.

La cogió por los hombros y la obligo a enfrentar su mirada con la de él. Ella le mando una cachetada que dejo la mejilla de Jack roja. Este la miro enfadado... de nuevo le abofeteaba sin razón, para él claro. La cogió por la cara y la obligo a juntar sus labios con los de él. La beso agresivamente... nada comparado con el beso de aquella tarde. Amelia por su parte comenzó a llorar más fuerte y a golpear a Jack. Tratando de que esté la soltara del agarre.

Por su parte Jack sintió de nuevo esa opresión sobre su pecho... no podía obligar a la chica a hacer algo que ella no deseaba. Se separo de ella. Ahí contemplo el bello rostro de la chica... ella tenía los ojos cerrados. Por sus mejillas las lágrimas rodaban y rodaban. Sus labios estaban hinchados, debido a la presión que se había ejercido sobre ellos. La chica tiritaba sin parar. Sintió como el remordimiento se apoderaba de él.

-Tienes razón.-Dijo levantándose sin contemplarla... si la veía en esas condiciones se quedaría con ella toda la noche, tratando de arreglar el daño que había hecho.-Me iré al pueblo. Ahí hay mujeres mucho más bellas que tu pequeña. Que estarán encantadas de atender al gran capitán Jack Sparrow.-Diciendo esto se encamino a la ventana, abriéndola y saliendo por ella como el pirata que era... dejando a Amelia sola en aquella habitación... llorando por su amor...

**TBC.**


	4. Chapter 4

"**Siempre te amare"**

* * *

**Resumen:**Mientras Jack está en su viaje en busca del Perla Negra conoce a cierta joven. Ahora cinco años después ella se casara. ¿Qué hará Jack?

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Tampoco los lugares. Solamente me pertenece esta humilde historia.

* * *

**Capitulo 4: **Recuerdos (Parte III)

Los días transcurrieron lentamente para Amelia. Ya no salía de su casa a la playa, incluso ni siquiera salía de su cama. Estaba siendo una tonta y lo sabía... pero no podía evitar sentirse tan mal... seguramente Jack estaría con cualquier mujer en unas situaciones de no precisamente de amistad... y ella ahí en su cama... llorando porque lo amaba...

Esa noche su madre había intentado hablar con ella para saber que le ocurría. Amelia no dijo nada... no le podía decir a su madre "¿Sabes madre? Estoy en este estado porque me enamore de un pirata y él me rechazo y se fue con las mujerzuelas del pueblo". Simplemente no cabía en su cabeza... Estaba sumida en la obscuridad de su habitación. Seguramente eran más de las doce de la noche y todos en su hogar debían estar durmiendo.

Escucho un ruido venir de ventana. Se tapo con las mantas y aparento estar dormida... estaba nerviosa... estaba segura de que se trataba de él... de Jack. Las ventanas se abrieron. Unos pasos temerosos pero decididos se escucharon. Amelia cerró los ojos con fuerza. Sintió como alguien se sentaba en su cama... justo al lado de ella.

Una mano corrió las mantas, que había sobre su cabeza, dejando su rostro al descubierto. Ella seguía con los ojos cerrados, aparentando estar dormida.

-¿Por qué no has ido a la playa, pequeña?.-La voz de Jack sonaba llena de tristeza. Contemplo el rostro de la chica, el cual estaba opacado por la tristeza y el llanto. Se veía que tenía ojeras y estaba pálida.-Se que no duermes.-Agrego viendo que la chica no pensaba en dejar de fingir que estaba durmiendo.

-Eso no lo incumbe capitán. Ahora márchese de mi cuarto o gritare.-Hablo Amelia mientras se incorporaba de la cama hasta estar sentada a la misma altura de Jack.

Jack quedo fascinado por la mujer delante suyo… es verdad… todavía no se había desarrollado del todo pero tenía sus curvas muy bien marcadas, además esa camisa de dormir blanca que la joven vestía, le daba un aire de pureza y de inocencia único.

Sin poder evitarlo, la cogió por la cintura y la atrajo hasta él… besándola dulcemente. Amelia al sentir esos suaves labios posarse sobre los suyos quiso corresponderle, pero recordó que el hombre se había ido a encargarse de sus necesidades con otras mujeres. Lo alejó de ella como pudo.

-¡No me vuelva a besar capitán Sparrow!.-Hablo duramente Amelia tratando de soltarse del agarre que Jack ejercía en su cintura.-¡No me bese después de que se ha acostado con otras mujeres!.-Comenzó a llorar al recordar eso… él… se había ido con esas mujerzuelas…

-"Otras mujeres".-Pensó tristemente Jack. Esa era la verdad... había intentado ir a acostarse y satisfacer sus necesidades con otras mujeres. Pero la imagen de la muchacha sonriendo... no se le salía de la cabeza... siempre pensó en ella. Todos esos días en que no la vio... él iba a la playa donde la había conocido... él la espero pacientemente… pero ella no fue.

Por su parte Amelia lo observo. A su mente vino la imagen de él satisfaciendo sus necesidades con otras mujeres. Las lágrimas se comenzaron a correr más abundantemente por sus mejillas. Ya no soporto más y junto todo su valor.

-¡Váyase ahora mismo!... ¡Ya no deseo verlo más!... por favor.-Dijo esto último en un susurro.-Me hace daño... verlo me hace daño... por favor Jack... vete...-Cerró los ojos y las lagrimas corrían y corrían por sus mejillas.

Jack vio el rostro de la chica. Ese dolor que sentía en el pecho cada vez se hacía mayor... no podía verla de esa manera... no a ella. Entonces sin pensarlo la abrazo dulcemente. Amelia abrió sus ojos. Quedo sorprendida por esa acción... no se esperaba esa reacción por parte de un hombre como él.

-"No puede ser... acaso... acaso Jack... esté despreciable pirata... ¿No me desea ver sufrir?".-Pensó la chica... se sonrojo por ese pensamiento. Él no se preocupaba por ella... simplemente lo hacía porque quería obtener algo... seguramente era eso... pero algo en su interior le decía que de verdad Jack se preocupaba por ella.

Jack le sujeto cuidadosamente el rostro. Se fue acercando lentamente a ella... tratando de no parecer brusco, como ese día en que él le dijo que se iba con otras… la beso dulcemente. Amelia ya no pudo contenerse y respondió ese beso con un poco de miedo... miedo de él... ya que le asustaba que pudiese basarla como la vez anterior.

Lentamente Amelia se fue relajando. Jack notó esto y posó sus manos en la cintura de la chica, atrayéndola más hacía él. Amelia comenzó a dejarse llevar y paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Jack atrayéndolo más hacia ella... para que él tuviera más acceso a su boca.

Lentamente se fueron separando. Sus ojos se vieron fijamente. Amelia ya no podía dejar llevarse por sus instintos... debía saber que sentía él.

-Capitán... ¿por qué hizo esto?... por favor... dígame la verdad...-Dijo tímidamente, agachando su cabeza y sonrojándose.

-"¿Decírselo?... ¿Cómo? Yo no soy un hombre de palabra, sino de hechos..."-Jack estaba en un dilema interno...-"No... yo no puedo decirlo... yo no debo decirlo... ¡Por los siete mares! Yo soy un pirata... yo dejo una mujer loca por mí en cada puerto... no puedo evitarlo... Yo soy el capitán Jack Sparrow".-Esos pensamientos rondaban en la cabeza de Jack. Mientras que la chica le mira ansiosa.

-¿Capitán?... por favor... dígame...-Volvió a decir ella tímidamente.-Capitán… yo… yo… le… amo.-Listo. Ya se lo dijo.

Jack al escuchar esto abrió sus ojos sorprendido… esa era la razón de porque la chica se puso furiosa y triste cuando mencionaba a las mujerzuelas. Pero… ¿Qué hacía? ¿Él la amaba?... de eso no le cabía duda… la forma en que se había vuelto necesaria para él. Esa presión que sentía en el pecho cada vez que la veía sufrir. Esa necesidad por tratarla amablemente o de consolarla… se había enamorado de esa hermosa joven… y nada podía hacer para sentir lo contrario. La volvió a besar dulcemente… la chica correspondió a ese beso.

-¿Quieres hacer el amor?.-Le pregunto dulcemente mientras le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja… arrancando un suspiro de placer por parte de la joven.

-¡Solamente desea sexo!.-Hablo la joven tratando de alejar a ese hombre de ella.-¡Suélteme!.

-Pequeña… yo dije hacer el amor… no tener sexo…-La chica le miro confundida.-Son cosas muy diferentes. La primera se hace con el corazón y la segunda solamente es para cubrir una necesidad.

-¿De verdad?...-Habló la chica sonrojada... según siempre le decía su madre tener sexo fuera del matrimonio era algo malo... pero él le estaba diciendo que harían el amor.

-De verdad.-Dijo mirándola a los ojos.-Crees que un capitán tan famoso y guapo como yo te engañaría.

-Si.-Dijo Amelia insegura... sentía su cara arder.

-¡Ese no es el punto!.-Dijo en tono dolido ya que la chica no confiaba del todo en él.-Responde preciosa... ¿Deseas hacer el amor conmigo?

-¿Eso quiere decir que me ama?.-Dijo tímidamente Amelia con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Jack por su parte solamente sonrió socarronamente.

-Ya te lo dije pequeña…-Mientras hablaba se levanto del suelo y le tendió una mano ha Amelia para que esta también se levantara.-¿Lo deseas o no?.

-Si…-Dijo tímidamente. Sus mejillas no tenían nada que envidiarle a una manzana roja. Cogió la mano de Jack y se levanto del suelo.

-Bien…-Dijo Jack besándola dulcemente en los labios… haría eso con lentitud. No se apresuraría… ya que era la primera vez de la chica. Lentamente fue guiando ha Amelia en dirección a la cama. La separo de él para tenderla suavemente sobre la las sabanas de seda blanca. El largo cabello de la joven estaba esparcido por toda la cama. Su cuerpo estaba tiritando levemente debido a lo que iba a suceder… pero sabía lo que hacía… y quería pertenecerle a ese pirata en cuerpo y alma.

Jack comenzó lentamente a subir sus manos por las piernas de la joven. Llevando con sus caricias el camisón de la joven hasta sus muslos. En los cuales el depósito suaves caricias.

-¿Estás segura Amelia?.-Dijo Jack en un susurro en su oído.-No deseo que después te arrepientas.-La chica le miro con mucho cariño… verdaderamente él se preocupaba por ella.

-Si… solamente hazlo rápido para que no duela.-Dijo con voz temerosa.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que duele pequeña?.-Dijo observándola curioso.

-Mi madre me ha dicho que duele.-Dijo sonrojada. Desviando sus ojos del rostro de Jack.

-Solamente duele si el hombre no sabe lo que hace… tranquila.-Le hablo con cariño.

-¿De verdad?.-Dijo con la voz sorprendida… ¿Por qué su madre no le había dicho eso?.

-Claro.-Dijo besándola y comenzando a subir el camisón para quitárselo. Al ir subiendo esa prenda, fue acariciando cada parte por la cual pasaban sus manos. Sus caderas, su cintura, el contorno de los senos. Hasta que fin saco esa prenda. Dejando a la joven desnuda ante él.

-Eres hermosa…-Hablo mientras observaba a la joven desnuda delante de él. Alumbrada solamente por la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana del balcón. Su cuerpo todavía no era el de una mujer adulta. Su estómago era plano y su cintura bien definida. Sus senos en crecimiento llamaron a sus manos y comenzó a acariciarlos. Sus grandes manos abarcaban a la perfección esos cremosos senos en crecimiento. Volvió a besarla.

Poco a poco sus labios fueron descendiendo por la boca y cuello de la joven. Llegando a esos pequeños senos cremosos, comenzó a besarlos. La chica cerro sus ojos y poso sus manos en la cabeza de Jack, dándole a entender que continuase. Él comenzó a lamer los pezones de la chica, los cuales poco a poco se fueron poniendo rígidos por las carisias recibidas por esa lengua que se enrollaba en ellos. La chica sentía estar flotando, cada gemido que daba era más fuerte y hacía que Jack siguiera con más pasión, mientras que sus pantalones cada vez le apretaban más.

Cuando dejo bien regidos los pezones, comenzó a bajar por el vientre de la joven. Cada vez más abajo, llegando a la zona húmeda y más privada de chica. Jack levanto la vista para ver esos hermosos ojos azules, que le miraban dándole el consentimiento para que siguiera. Sus besos siguieron descendiendo hasta que se topo con una pequeña mata de risos negros que adornaban la entrada de la chica, esa que guardaba su virginidad.

Se detuvo un momento para observar el cuerpo de su dulce amada. La visión que tenía de ella hacía que su miembro latiera más fuerte entre sus pantalones. Pero debía hacer esto con calma. Le iba a ser el amor a esa dulce joven, a la que tanto amaba y deseaba. Debía ser cuidadoso y pensar en el placer de ella.

Poso las piernas de la joven sobre sus hombros, quedando frente a frente con la vagina de la chica. Amelia le miro confundida y le iba a preguntar, pero al sentir el cálido aliento de Jack chocando contra su vagina, solamente logro soltar un pequeño gemido que incentivo a Jack. Ayudado por sus manos, abrió los pliegues de la vagina, encontrándose el clítoris de la chica, hinchado y excitado para él. Comenzó a dar lamidas leves en esa zona, pero mientras más aumentaban los gemidos de la chica, él aumentaba el ritmo de su lengua.

Suavemente introdujo un dedo en la entrada de la joven, moviéndolo lentamente para no hacerle daño, después de unos minutos introdujo el segundo y después el tercero. Los movía en círculos haciendo que la chica soltara cada vez gemidos más fuertes. Jack sintió cuando el cuerpo de la chica comenzó a tensarse y después la chica daba un fuerte gemido pronunciando el nombre de su amado. Jack por su parte lamio gustosamente los jugos vaginales de la chica y después subió a besar esos carnosos labios.

Se separo de Amelia y comenzó a quitarse la ropa rápidamente. Amelia se sonrojo al verlo desnudo… era la primera vez que veía a un hombre de esa manera.

Después de desvestirse. Jack la beso nuevamente y fue tendiéndose encima de ella, pero con cuidado de no aplastarla. Apoyando su peso en sus dos brazos.

-¿Estas lista?.-Pregunto con la voz ronca debido al deseo. Ella solamente asintió con la cabeza. Jack se incorporo un poco, abriendo las piernas de Amelia. Con cuidado puso su miembro afuera de la entrada de Amelia. Está abrazo a Jack, dándole a entender que se relajara y dejase caer su peso sobre ella.

-No… estoy bien. Tranquila.-Dijo él. Intentando de conservar la distancia para no aplastarla.

-Hazlo… No me molestara tu peso.-Dijo atrayéndolo hacía ella.

-Tus senos son demasiados pequeños, te aplastare.-Dijo en tono divertido.

-¡Eres un idi…!.-Jack poso sus labios en los de Amelia. Lentamente fue entrando en ella. El gemido de dolor de Amelia murió ahogado por los labios de Jack.

Las paredes y la humedad de la vagina de la chica le incentivaban a aumentar el ritmo, pero debía controlarse. Cuando entro completamente en ella noto como la chica enterraba sus uñas en la espalda de él… pero lentamente fue relajándose. Espero un poco dentro de ella, para que se acostumbrara a su tamaño. Dejo caer su peso con cuidado en la joven, quedando encima de ella. Separo sus labios y le susurro en el oído.

-Dios… estas muy apretada.-Noto la mirada de preocupación de la chica y agrego rápidamente.-Se siente muy bien… realmente bien.-Sonrió al ver que la chica no sabía que contestarle. Le beso y comenzó a embestirla cuidadosamente. La chica poso sus manos en el trasero del hombre acercándolo más a ella. Él entendió el mensaje y comenzó a penetrarla con más fuerza. Los gemidos rápidamente llenaron la habitación, Jack poso un de sus dedos en la clítoris de la chica frotándosela para que llegara al clímax.

-¡¡Jack!!.-Sollozo ella en el cuello de él.-Y… ya…-Jack sintió como la humedad de la chica envolvía su miembro. Comenzó a embestirla más rápido, llegando a su propio clímax y dejando su semilla dentro de la joven.

Cuidadosamente saco su miembro del interior de Amelia, para no hacerle daño. Había dos cosas escurriendo entre ellos, el semen de él y la sangre del himen roto de ella. Jack se recostó sobre la cama, llevando a su amada con él. Tapándolos a ambos con las mantas de la cama.

Amelia poso su cabeza en el pecho de Jack cerrando los ojos. Relajándose ante las carisias que Jack hacía en su espalda. De pronto comenzó a pensar claramente... ¡Había perdido su virginidad con él!. ¡Con él que además era un pirata! ¡Un hombre buscado!... cielos... ¿qué había hecho?... Comenzó a tensarse y a pensar que diría la gente de ella si se enteraban de esto... ¿Qué dirían sus padres?.

Jack por su parte estaba feliz… nunca había sentido esas cosas al tener sexo…

-"Tú mismo se lo dijiste… no fue sexo… fue hacer el amor".-Se reprendió mentalmente. Sintió que la chica comenzaba a tensarse… supuso lo que la chica debería estar pensando. Se sintió culpable… más que mal él le había quitado la virginidad.

La abrazo dulcemente. La chica sorprendida alzo su vista. Vio como Jack le sonreía de forma tranquilizadora.

-Tranquila pequeña…-Dijo besándola en la frente.-Esto no ha sido algo de una sola noche. Desde ahora eres MI mujer.-La chica se sonrojo al escuchar eso.-Aunque… mañana debo irme…-Dijo con tono triste. Ha Amelia se le empañaron los ojos de lagrimas.

-¿Por qué?...-Dijo en un susurro.-¡Llévame contigo Jack!.-Dijo decididamente.

-Pequeña.-Dijo Jack besándole la frente.-Cuando recupere mi navío, El Perla Negra. Volveré por ti… palabra de pirata.-Dijo mirando esas hermosas joyas azules que la joven tenía por ojos.

-¿De verdad?.-Dijo la joven ilusionada.

-¿Te he mentido acaso?.-Dijo Jack mirándola a los ojos.

-No.-Dijo alegre la joven abrazándose más al pecho del hombre al cual amaba. Lentamente los brazos de Morfeo los fueron envolviendo… hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Jack estaba observando, embelesado, a la joven que dormía desnuda en la cama. Cubierta por las mantas de seda blanca. Sabía que debía retirarse… pero deseaba estampar en su memoria esa imagen.

Él ya estaba vestido y listo para irse… volvería por ella después de que recuperara a su preciado Perla. Se acerco a la joven, le dio un beso en la frente. Dejo una carta en la almohada.

-Te amo…-Dijo en un susurro el capitán saliendo de aquella habitación. Los rayos del sol poco a poco estaban haciendo su aparición. Uno de estos llego de lleno al rostro de la joven la cual fue despertándose de apoco. Comenzó a buscar un cuerpo a su lado pero no encontró nada…

Se incorporo, tapando su desnudez con las sabanas, hasta quedar sentada. Su vista recorrió toda la habitación, pero en ella no había nadie más. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta… él se había ido sin decir nada. Iba a comenzar a llorar cuando vio una carta en la almohada que estaba a su lado. La abrió y comenzó a leerla mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. La carta decía:

"_Amelia:_

_Como te dije anoche, antes de dormir, me debo ir a buscar mi navío "El Perla Negra". Te prometo que volveré... solo espérame. Espero no tardarme demasiado tiempo._

_Que estés bien pequeña._

_Te amo..._

_Atte. Capitán Jack Sparrow"_

Amelia se sintió feliz… ahora solamente deseaba que Jack encontrara pronto su navío para que fuese por ella y vivir los dos juntos.

**TBC.**


	5. Chapter 5

"**Siempre te amare"**

* * *

**Resumen:**Mientras Jack está en su viaje en busca del Perla Negra conoce a cierta joven. Ahora cinco años después ella se casara. ¿Qué hará Jack?

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Tampoco los lugares. Solamente me pertenece esta humilde historia.

* * *

**Capitulo 5: **¡Ella es mía!

Unos golpes en la puerta la transportaron nuevamente a la realidad... la dura y cruel realidad. Se secó las lágrimas de su rostro y se coloco el velo, esperando que no notasen que estuvo llorando.

-Adelante.-Dijo con una voz sin emoción. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a la criada.

-Señorita, ya es hora de que baje. El carruaje la está esperando.-Dijo con voz dulce y comprensiva... ella sabía lo que estaba sufriendo su señorita. Ella sabía cuánto esperaba Amelia que ese pirata volviera. Ella lo sabía puesto que a pesar del trato que tenían delante de las demás personas eran muy buenas amigas.

-Gracias Jessica...-Dijo cogiendo el ramo de flores, que estaba en una mesita al lado de ella.-Es hora de enfrentar mi destino... gracias por ser mi amiga.-Dijo mientras salía de la habitación. Dejando a la joven criada de pelo castaño obscuro, ojos negros y piel morena, sola en la habitación.

Descendió lentamente por esas escaleras. Deseaba que nunca terminasen, ya que cuando las bajara se subiría a ese carruaje que la llevaría a su infeliz destino. Al bajar las escaleras su madre llegó al lado suyo. La sujeto de una de sus manos.

-Vamos pequeña.... ya es hora.-Amelia se dejo guiar como una muñeca sin vida hacia el carruaje. En su mente estaba la palabra "pequeña" ¿Cuántas veces no la llamo de esa manera Jack?...

Durante el viaje a la iglesia el silencio estuvo presente siempre. Para Amelia cada segundo que transcurría se llevaba consigo su esperanza y su alegría. Cada segundo, cada pisada que daba el caballo la acercaba más a su destino... a su cruel destino.

Al llegar a su destino, su corazón comenzó a latir lentamente, como si su vida se fuera esfumando a cada paso que daba. Su madre le ayudo a bajar del carruaje. Su padre la cogió del brazo con una enorme sonrisa, sus ojos azules brillaban de orgullo y su piel morena era opacada por el vestido de su hija. Se encaminaron en dirección a la puerta de la iglesia. Al entrar la música de la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar, pero para Amelia sonaba a la marcha fúnebre. Su padre la dejo en el altar, a un lado de su prometido, su futuro esposo... quien le sonrió dulcemente. A lo cual ella solamente desvió su miraba al piso.

El sacerdote comenzó con la ceremonia, pero ella no presto atención. Toda su familia estaba ahí, observándola. Pensando que era lo mejor para ella. Pensando que era feliz. Pero estaban muy equivocados... ya que su felicidad estaba muy lejos, navegando por ese majestuoso mar.

-"Jack..."-Pensó Amelia. Una lagrima rodo por su mejilla al recordar el rostro del pirata.

-George Baker. ¿Acepta a Amelia Laurie, en santo matrimonio. Para honrarla, respetarla, amarla y hacerla feliz por el resto de sus vidas?.-Pregunto el párroco.

-Acepto.-Respondió firmemente George. Su rubia melena iba peinada formalmente. Su piel pálida contrastaba con su traje negro. Sus ojos cafés miraron a Amelia la cual tenía su mirada perdida.

-Y usted, Amelia Laurie. ¿Acepta a George Baker como esposo. Para amarlo, respetarlo y hacerlo feliz por el resto de sus vidas?.-El sacerdote miro a Amelia.

-Yo...-Amelia estaba nerviosa... deseaba gritar a los cuatro vientos que amaba a Jack Sparrow... pero ¿que lograría si él no estaba a su lado?. Debía decir sí o no... Es irónico como tu felicidad depende de una sola palabra... dos letras... y nada más, lo que decidirá si serás feliz o no.

Sintió como si su corazón dejaba de latir. Todos la observaban esperando que dijera el tan anhelado sí. Pero no podía hablar... no podía...

_-"__**Desde ahora eres MI mujer**__"_.-Las palabras que le había dicho Jack después de hacer el amor... que ella era su mujer... pero él no estaba a su lado... ¿que lograba con sacar esos recuerdos ahora? Esos recuerdos que la carcomían lentamente... esos recuerdos que parecían solamente un sueño lejano.

Debía dar una respuesta y ya se había decidido…

-Yo acep…-Su voz fue cortada por el ruido de la puerta de la iglesia al abrirse. Todos fijaron su atención y vieron a un hombre.

Se escucho un grito de una de las partes de la iglesia… ese hombre no era un cualquiera… era un pirata… era el capitán…

-Jack.-Dijo Amelia en un susurro. Fue como si su corazón volvía a la vida, tantos años esperándolo... tantas noches en vela esperando que él entrara por esa ventana, como la primera vez. Tantas noches soñando con que volviera. Y ahora ahí estaba… en el umbral de la puerta con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Lamento interrumpir su bella ceremonia.-Hablo Jack con fingida cordialidad.-Pero vengo a buscar algo que me pertenece.-Dijo mirando a Amelia.

Jack se fue acercando a paso decidido al altar. Donde se encontraba Amelia. Un sonrojo invadió el rostro de la chica, pero por el velo que cubría su rostro nadie lo noto, excepto cierto pirata que ya había llegado al lado suyo.

-¿No lo crees Amelia?.-Dijo acercándose a ella y cogiéndola de la cintura. Amelia poso su vista, nerviosamente, sobre su familia y su prometido. Sabía muy bien que su familia se enfadaría por lo que diría... pero ella deseaba estar con su amado pirata.

-Si.-Hablo sonrojada. Era una voz que tenía mezclado la seguridad y el nerviosismo.

-¿Quién se cree que es usted para venir a un lugar santo e interrumpir una ceremonia?.-Dijo George, el prometido de Amelia, hablándole con un tono de ira.

-Pues nada. Simplemente vine a buscar a MI mujer.-Dijo cogiendo más fuerte la cintura de Amelia y pegándola más al cuerpo de él.

Todos los presentes en la iglesia se quedaron mirando sorprendidos a Amelia. Ese pirata estaba diciendo que esa joven era... era… ¿Su mujer?.... seguro era una mala broma.

-¿PERO QUE DICE?.-Se escucho en toda la iglesia el grito del padre de Amelia. Que se había levantado de su asiento y se había dirigido hacía las tres personas, que había en altar.

-Ahora entiendo porque ese interés de que su hija se casara tan pronto.-Hablo de pronto George.-Porque no es más que la mujerzuela de un pirata...-Se calló al sentir el filo de la espada de Jack en su garganta.

-Vuelve a decir eso de MI mujer y no veras otro amanecer ¿Entendido?.-Dijo con voz furiosa Jack. George sintió como un sudor frio recorría su espalda.

-Jack.-Susurro Amelia captando la atención del pirata.-Déjalo… no importa.-Hablo en susurros que solamente Jack pudo escuchar.

-Está bien.-Dijo Jack quitando su espada del cuello de George, el cual suspiro aliviado. Jack se voltio y miro a Amelia... verla vestida de esa manera... de novia, para otro hombre que no fuera él le enfureció. Se acerco a ella, que no le miraba a la cara, le dio un golpe en el estómago para dejarla inconsciente, lo cual funciono. Amelia se desplomo en sus brazos, inconsciente. El padre de Amelia se le iba a tirar a Jack, pero esté cogió su espada y la coloco en el cuello de la inconsciente chica.

-Si me siguen la matare.-En su voz había ira... todos se quedaron quietos mientras que Jack iba saliendo a paso lento de la iglesia. Al salir, sus hombres trancaron la puerta. No dejando salir a nadie. Jack cargo a Amelia en brazos.

-Bien caballeros. Nos vamos al perla.-Dijo Jack montando el carruaje, en que Amelia había llegado, el cual era conducido por Gibbs.

-Jack... ¿Por qué traes a esa chica?.-Le dijo el hombre poniendo a andar el carruaje.

-Tú solamente conduce este carruaje pronto al Perla.-Dijo Jack enojado, con la chica entre sus brazos. Gibbs le obedeció... nunca había visto a Jack tan enojado.

**TBC.**


	6. Chapter 6

"**Siempre te amare"**

* * *

**Resumen:**Mientras Jack está en su viaje en busca del Perla Negra conoce a cierta joven. Ahora cinco años después ella se casara. ¿Qué hará Jack?

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Tampoco los lugares. Solamente me pertenece esta humilde historia.

* * *

**Capitulo 6:** Conversaciones y la boda

Cuando llegaron al Perla, Jack dio la orden de zarpar. Por su parte él se fue con la joven en brazos hasta su camarote, diciendo que solamente le molestaran en el caso que un calamar gigante atacara el barco. Cerró la puerta del camarote con llave. Suavemente tendió a Amelia en su cama. Por su parte el se sentó al lado de ella acariciándole el rostro... No podía evitarlo... la había extrañado tanto...

Noto que la chica lentamente fue despertando. Aparto la mano de su rostro y se puso de pie.

-¿Dónde estamos?.-Dijo confundida. Tocándose el estómago... donde la había golpeado Jack.

-Estamos en el perla negra, pequeña.-Amelia sonrió al escuchar la palabra pequeña de los labios de Jack... lo había extrañado tanto.

-Jack.-Se levanto y abrazo al pirata. Jack deseaba abrazarla de igual manera… pero había un asunto que arreglar antes. Amelia se separo de él confundida, al no verse correspondida por ese abrazo.-¿Qué sucede?.

-Preguntas ¿Qué sucede?... No te hagas la tonta.-Su tono de voz sonaba dolido.-Te prometí que volvería… te di mi palabra de pirata… pero tú vas y te lías con el primer idiota que se cruza en tu camino. Cuando vuelvo por ti, a tu casa, me encuentro con la criada, en tu cuarto, que me dijo que te estabas casando. Llego a la iglesia y estás a punto de dar el sí… y aún pasando todo eso… me preguntas que sucede.-Hablo irónicamente. Mientras que Amelia comenzaba a llorar.-Oh por favor… no te hagas la victima de la situación.

-Yo te espere todos estos años Jack...-Dijo mientras lloraba amargamente.-Pero tú nunca llegabas... yo seguía esperándote... pero todo se complico cuando mi familia decidió que debía casarme...-Cayó al suelo de rodillas. Al igual que esa vez en su habitación. Con la diferencia de que ahora estaba en el Perla Negra.

-Yo... yo no sabía que habías tenido que pasar por eso pequeña... lo lamento.-Dijo Jack mientras se agachaba a la altura de la joven... estaba decidiendo si abrazarla o no... y no era porque no deseaba abrazarla... sino porque no se sentía digno de hacerlo después de lo que le dijo.

-Jack...-Dijo Amelia tirándose a los brazos del pirata llorando.-Te extrañe tanto... pensé que no volverías... estos años me la he pasado mirando el mar mientras me imaginaba que regresabas a mi.-Jack la acurruco en su pecho. La chica se relajo y el llanto pronto paso a ser historia. Los dos se quedaron en esa posición... disfrutando de la presencia del ser amado.

-Jack...¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?.-Dijo Amelia mirando a Jack a los ojos.

-Perdón pequeña. Por mi culpa toda tu familia está molesta contigo.-Hablo Jack tristemente mirando hacia el suelo. Sabía que eso le dolería a la joven... y él no soportaba verla triste.

-No te preocupes.-Hablo Amelia mientras comenzaba a acariciar la mejilla de Jack.-Se que me perdonaran... pero no creo que sea bueno regresar ahora... esperare un tiempo.

Poco a poco sus rostros se fueron acercando. Sus labios se unieron en ese ansiado beso. Jack la sujeto de cintura y Amelia lo sujeto del cuello. Sus labios deseosos no daban tregua.

Al separarse Jack poso una de sus manos en el hombro de Amelia.

-Pequeña.... bienvenida al Perla Negra.-Dijo alegremente Jack mientras que Amelia le sonreía de igual manera. Por fin estaban juntos... después de esos largos cinco años.

-Ven...-Dijo Jack levantándose.-Vamos a que conozcas el Perla... y perdón por haberte traído inconsciente...-Dijo mientras ayudaba a Amelia a levantarse.

-No te preocupes.-Cuando se levanto le mando una cachetada.-Por tu golpe te ganas uno mío.-Dijo sonriéndole. Jack se sobo la mejilla pero no se enfado. Estaba feliz de ver a la joven tan alegre.

Salieron del camarote de Jack hacia la cubierta del Perla. Cuando salieron, el sol cegó a Amelia por un momento. Cuando pudo focalizar su vista vio que el Perla estaba navegando por ese infinito mar que a ella tanto le gustaba.

-Capitán.-Amelia escucho una voz. Se volteo y vio que un hombre estaba al lado de Jack.-Señorita...-Dijo Gibbs inclinándose.-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Gibbs.

-Mucho gusto. Yo soy Amelia.-Dijo simplemente la joven.

-¡SPARROW!.-Se escucho un grito por todo el barco. Amelia observo como un hombre con un mono en su hombro, se acercaba a ellos.

-¿Que sucede Barbosa?.-Dijo Jack con tono normal. Barbosa iba a hablar pero noto la presencia de Amelia. Cordialmente se saco su sombrero y se inclino.

-Señorita... mucho gusto. Soy el capitán Hector Barbosa.-Dijo amablemente. Olvidando por un segundo que iba a discutir con Jack.

-Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Amelia... ¿Cómo se llama su mono?.-Dijo observando al pelicular mono.

-Jack.-Dijo simplemente. Amelia no pudo evitar que una carcajada saliera de su boca.

-¿Que quieres Barbosa?.-Hablo Jack hombre, no el mono, los monos no hablan.

-¿Que hace esta señorita en el Perla? ¿La abdujiste?.-Dijo Barbosa recordando el porqué había pegado ese grito. Al ver a la joven que era traía en brazos por Jack se había molestado, ya que claramente se veía que se iba a casar.

-No. Solamente la secuestre del altar, estaba a punto de casarse con un idiota.-Hablo Jack con una sonrisa socarrona en la cara

-¡Por Calipso!.-Exclamó Barbosa.-Comprendo que hayas guardado la pistola con una bala para matarme. Que me hayas perseguido para matarme y recuperar el perla. Comprendo vendieras tu alma a David Jones por el Perla. Que hayas robado el cofre con el corazón de David Jones. Que te enfrentaras a un craqueen por rescatar tu navío. ¡Pero no comprendo cómo secuestras a una novia que está en el altar!.

-La secuestre por una simple razón Barbosa.-Comenzó hablando Jack sarcásticamente.-Ella no es cualquier mujer.-Cogió a Amelia de la cintura y la acerco a él. Ella por su parte se sonrojo.-Además... ¿Por qué debo dar explicaciones a alguien de menor rango que yo?

-¿CÓMO QUE MENOR RANGO?.-Grito Barbosa furioso. Jack por su parte solamente le dedico una de sus sonrisas socarronas. -¡RECUERDA TÚ, ASQUEROSO PROSPECTO A PIRATA, QUE SI NO FUERA POR MI AYUDA, AÚN ESTARÍAS EN EL FIN DEL MUNDO!...

Cuando Barbosa se dio cuenta. Jack ya había desaparecido, de delante de él, con la señorita.

-¡SPARROW!.-Grito furioso Barbosa y comenzó a buscarlo por el barco. Eso no terminaría ahí.

Mientras tanto Jack estaba junto con Amelia observando el mar desde la popa del Perla. Ella estaba sorprendida observando ese inmenso mar que se expandía sin fin. De pronto sintió como los brazos de Jack le rodeaban la cintura y se posaban en su vientre. Dando suaves caricias en ese lugar. Amelia se estremeció ante esas suaves caricias que Jack le daba. Él por su parte solamente sonrió y se acerco al oído de la chica.

-Es hermoso, ¿no lo crees?.-Le susurro en el oído haciendo que la chica se sonrojara.

-Si.-Dijo Amelia en un suspiro.

Jack la observa detenidamente. Ella se veía tan hermosa con ese vestido y... ¿Por qué desaprovechar la ocasión?

-Pequeña.-Le vuelve a susurrar en el oído.-Ya que llevas ese vestido puesto... ¿Deseas casarte conmigo?.

Amelia se quedo paralizada... Si sus oídos no la engañaban Jack, su Jack, le estaba pidiendo matrimonio. Esta vez no se sentía como la primera vez que se lo propusieron. No, porque ahora se lo pedía Jack... su sueño se estaba cumpliendo.

Se volteo lentamente hasta quedar frente a frente con el rostro de Jack. Las lágrimas corrían por sus sonrojadas mejillas y una sonrisa reflejaba su felicidad.

-Si Jack. Acepto casarme contigo.-Dijo abrazándolo fuertemente. Como temiendo que si al soltarlo él desaparecería y ella volvería a estar en el altar junto con George.

Amelia cero sus ojos y acerco sus labios a los labios de Jack. Deseaba demostrarle todo lo que había esperado y cuanto lo amaba.

Por su parte Jack había esperado años este momento. Años de soñar tenerla entre sus brazos. Juntaron sus labios y se besaron dulcemente... sin prisas transmitiéndose todos sus sentimientos en ese simple acto.

Se separaron, no muy contentos en realidad, puesto que los dos deseaban más que ese simple beso. Aunque a ambos les agrado muchísimo.

-¡BARBOSA!.-Grito Jack.-¡BARBOSA VEN AQUÍ!.

-¿Por qué lo llamas?.-Pregunto Amelia curiosa.

-Alguien debe casarnos pequeña... Además a fin de cuentas Barbosa es capitán pirata.-Dijo Jack con rencor recordando lo sucedido con su amado Perla.

-¿Qué quieres Sparrow?.-Dijo Barbosa enojado, mientras llegaba y comenzaba a caminar hacía ellos.

-¿Nos harías el "honor" de casarnos?.-Dijo Jack haciendo gestos con sus manos, recalcando el sarcasmo. La verdad no le apetecía mucho que Barbosa fuera quien lo casara.

-Ilústrame Sparrow... ¿Por qué razón debería YO hacer eso?.-Hablo, con el mismo tono de sarcasmo, Barbosa.

-Pues ya que te he permitido quedarte en MI navío. A pesar de que anteriormente te habías amotinado.-Contesto Jack de la misma manera que Barbosa.

-Creo que quieres decir que es MI navío.-Contesto Barbosa provocando a Jack.

Pero Jack dejo pasar ese contraataque de Barbosa.

-Bueno... ¿Nos harás el favor?.-Pregunto Jack con amabilidad fingida.

Hector observo a Jack... tratando de comprender que pasaba por la mente del pirata. Simplemente sonrió.

-Sera un placer, querido Jack.-Dijo Barbosa con la misma amabilidad que Jack. -Bien vamos a cubierta, si es que quieres tener testigos Sparrow.-Dijo Barbosa mientras comenzaba a caminar a cubierta seguido por Amelia y Jack.

Cuando llegaron a cubierta todos los miembros de la tripulación se les quedaron observando.

-Queridos hermanos.-Comenzó a decir Barbosa y todos prestaron atención.-Estamos aquí reunidos para juntar en matrimonio a Jack Sparrow y...-Barbosa miro a Amelia... ya que no recordaba el nombre de la chica.

-Amelia Laurie.-Dijo la chica sonrojada.

-Y la señorita Amelia Laurie.- Siguió hablando Barbosa.-En sagrado matrimonio.

Todos los tripulantes se quedaron atónitos y comenzaron a murmurar.

-¿El mujeriego de Jack se comprometerá?.-Comento Ana María a Gibbs.

-Nunca pensé que viviría para ver este día...-Dijo Gibbs al igual de sorprendidos que el resto.

-¡Oigan!.-Dijo Jack mirando a Ana María y a Gibbs.-Que no soy sordo.

-Cof, cof, cof.-Barbosa fingió toser para atraer la atención.-Como decía, estamos aquí para reunir a Sparrow.-Dijo en tono de escupir el apellido de Jack.-Con la señorita Amelia Laurie en santo matrimonio. Si alguien se opone hable ahora o calle para siempre.-Hubo un silencio sepulcral.-Sparrow. ¿Aceptas a Amelia como tu esposa?.

-Acepto.-Dijo Jack, mientras atrás de ellos se veía a Pintel y Ragetti, el primero le pagaba al otro mientras murmuraba un "Te apuesto que ella no acepta".

-Y tú, Amelia ¿Aceptas a este pirata borracho, mujeriego, apostador, cobarde, tramposo, patético…

-¡Oye!.-Le corto Jack el discurso de Barbosa.-No le digas todo eso.-Dijo molesto. Jack vio como Amelia trataba de no reírse por los comentarios de Barbosa.

-Acepto.-Dijo finalmente la chica sonriendo. Atrás de ellos estaba Pintel pagándole a Ragetti la apuesta.

-Bueno Sparrow. Puedes besar a la novia.-Dijo Barbosa.

Jack beso a Amelia tiernamente en los labios, mientras que la tripulación hacía unos hurras. Unos felices porque su capitán se había casado y otros tristes porque habían perdido una apuesta. Cuando se separaron, Jack comenzó a reír feliz de la vida.

-Y ahora hay que celebrar con... ¡RON!.-Dijo mientras en su mano tenía una botella de ron, la cual ni Dios sabe de dónde saco.

Todos los tripulantes comenzaron a sacar botellas de ron felices. Incluso Barbosa sacó una botella, ya que aunque no lo admitiera, estaba feliz por Sparrow.

Entre toda la dicha se escucho la tos de Gibbs. Todos voltearon a verlo. Este levanto su botella de ron, en forma de hacer un brindis.

-Brindemos por la dicha del novio y también por la desdichada novia.-Dijo Gibbs alegre.

-¡OYE!.-Le dijo Jack furioso a Gibbs, mientras sostenía a Amelia de la cintura, la cual estaba tratando de no reírse de los comentarios de los piratas. Los tripulantes del perla no prestaron atención a su capitán y alzaron sus botellas de ron.

-¡POR LA DESDICHADA NOVIA!.-Se escucho, en todo el navío, aquel grito a coro.

Jack estaba fulminando con la mirada a toda su tripulación, pero un cuerpo juntándose junto al suyo, lo saco de sus pensamientos. Amelia le abrazaba dulcemente y lo miraba a los ojos.

-Tranquilo Jack.-Dijo acercándose a los labios del pirata.-Digan lo que digan, yo soy la novia más feliz del mundo por tenerte.-Cuando termino de hablar cerró las distancias entre los labios de Jack y los de ella.

En ese instante, cuando los labios de la chica se posaron en los suyos, sintió que todo su enfado se fue al mismo demonio. Se besaron unos segundos más. Cuando se separaron, Jack observo los ojos de la chica que le mostraban todo el cariño y amor que sentía hacia él. En ese momento se pregunto cómo había podido vivir sin ella a su lado durante tantos años.

Amelia le sonrió dulcemente. Él por su parte solamente la miro con gran ternura, la chica aun seguía siendo la pequeña niña ingenua y dulce de la cual se enamoro. Cuando la iba a coger para besarla nuevamente, Gibbs llego a romper tan hermoso momento.

-Jack, amigo. Tienes que estar feliz y agradecido, por fin una mujer puede soportarte sin mandarte un cachetada en menos de cinco minutos.-Dijo el hombre, el cual rio de su propio chiste.

Jack poso su vista en el hombre y lo miro furioso. Había esperado cinco años para volver a tener a la joven entre sus brazos y ahora venía Gibbs y les interrumpía.

-Señor Gibbs.-Dijo Jack captando la atención de hombre.-Vaya a celebrar a otro lado.-Su tono de voz delato su enojo.

La chica trataba de no reírse por la pequeña disputa que se estaba armando entre su esposo y el señor Gibbs. Comenzó a contemplar ese mar que tanto le gustaba, ese que se veía tan hermoso y armonioso en ese momento, pero algo llamo su atención. Sobre el mar se desplazaban tres navíos que se acercaban a ellos. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo y su cara se puso blanca. El navío que guiaba a los otros era…

-Pequeña.-Dijo Jack notando la palidez de la chica.-¿Que sucede?.

-Mi... mi padre…

**TBC.**


	7. Chapter 7

"**Siempre te amare"**

* * *

**Resumen:**Mientras Jack está en su viaje en busca del Perla Negra conoce a cierta joven. Ahora cinco años después ella se casara. ¿Qué hará Jack?

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Tampoco los lugares. Solamente me pertenece esta humilde historia.

* * *

**Capitulo 7:** Los marinos, la lucha. Te protegeré.

-Pequeña.-Dijo Jack notando la palidez de la chica.-¿Que sucede?.

-Mi... mi padre.-Dijo la chica en un susurro viendo los navíos que se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia el perla. Jack observo hacia donde la chica tenía su vista y vio tres navíos de la marina.

Jack al ver los navíos sintió miedo, ese sentimiento que hace mucho tiempo no experimentaba. Pero no tuvo miedo a que le capturasen. No. Él sentía pánico de que alejaran a la joven de él. Sacudió su cabeza, él no iba a permitir que alguien la alejara de su lado, primero muerto.

-Amelia.-Hablo Jack en tono serio. Cogió la cara de la chica entre sus manos y la miró a los ojos. Sintió como un nudo se le hacía en la garganta. Ella se veía tan indefensa y pálida, daba la impresión de que de un momento a otro se desmayaría. Junto todo su valor y la cogió fuertemente de los hombros, pero sin lastimarla.- Escúchame bien. Ve a nuestra habitación y quédate ahí, no importa lo que oigas. ¿Entendiste?.-La chica asintió lentamente con la cabeza. Jack le dio un beso y la soltó para que fuese a la habitación. Amelia salió corriendo hacia la habitación bajo la sorprendida mirada de todos los tripulantes.

-¡TODOS A SUS PUESTOS!.-Grito Jack captando la atención de todos.-Se acercan tres navíos de la marina.-Los tripulantes no necesitaron más palabras para comprender. Todos fueron a sus puestos rápidamente.

Amelia al llegar al camarote, entro y cerró la puerta. Tenía un fuerte dolor en el estómago y se sentía sumamente mareada. Tenía un pánico tremendo. Cuando por fin pensaba que había pasado lo peor, su padre, el comodoro del pueblo, movía a los navíos más grandes e indestructibles en su búsqueda.

Un mareo más fuerte, hizo que tomara asiento en la cama. Eso no podía estar sucediendo. Sus brillantes ojos azules, que hace unos pocos minutos estaban llenos de vida, ahora solamente contenían lágrimas. Temió por su vida, por la de los tripulantes del Perla, pero por sobre todas la cosas, temía por la vida de Jack.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

En la cubierta del Perla todos estaban moviéndose y preparando las cosas para la batalla. Los cañones fueron sacados y apuntados hacia los tres navíos. Cuando todos los tripulantes estuvieron listos, su capitán observaba los navíos, esperando lo inevitable. El capitán del perla noto cuando su eterno rival-compañero se acerco a su lado y contemplo los tres navíos. Jack entendió el apoyo de Barbosa escondido bajo el compañerismo y lo agradeció mentalmente.

Gibbs también se acerco a su capitán, dándole su apoyo. Jack sintió un poco de alegría, esos dos eran los únicos que eran para él alguna clase de amigos, ya que con ellos había estado en las buenas, las malas y las peores.

Los navíos cada vez se acercaban más al Perla. Todos los piratas estaban expectantes. De pronto un ruido ensordecedor rompe el tenso silencio que se había formado. Una bala de cañón golpeo con demasiada fuerza al Perla.

Esa solamente fue la primera de una lluvia de balas que le lanzaron al Perla. Entre los ensordecedores cañonazos de hizo escuchar la voz de Jack.

-¡FUEGO!.-Grito a todo pulmón. Solamente deseaba ir a ver a Amelia y procurar que ella estuviese bien, sin nada. Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por el ruido de los coñones del Perla que iban en dirección a esos tres navíos.

Los navíos se acercaban desafiantes al Perla. Parecía que no le hacían daño alguno los cañonazos que el barco pirata mandaba.

El Perla era severamente dañado por los ataque enemigos, cada vez estaba más dañado. El capitán pensaba en lo aterrorizada que su esposa debía estar. Deseo con todos sus fuerzas estar con ella, pero los navíos estaban tan cerca ya.

Los gritos de batalla y las espadas afiladas se escucharon por toda la cubierta del Perla. Los navíos ya estaban lo suficientemente cerca para hacer el abordaje.

Los marinos abordaron el Perla Negra, eran guiados por su comodoro que buscaba al capitán del navío, abriéndose camino entre los piratas que trataban de detenerle. El comodoro solamente esperaba que esos piratas no le hubiesen hecho nada a su hija, su niña.

De pronto el comodoro lo vio. Jack trataba de proteger una puerta de los marinos. El hombre pensó que ahí estaba su hija, así que se corrió rápidamente hacia el capitán del Perla.

Jack por su parte había dejado a Barbosa y a Gibbs peleando. Los dos hombres le dijeron que no fuera a cuidar esa puerta, que nadie sabría donde estaba Amelia, que él delataría el lugar con su presencia. Pero como todos saben, Jack es un gran testarudo así que se había puesto delante de esa puerta para que nadie entrase y le arrebatara lo más importante para él.

El capitán del Perla vio posarse delante de él al padre de Amelia. Se sorprendió bastante, nunca pensó que su pequeña fuera hija de un comodoro.

-¡DEVUELVE A MI HIJA, MALDITO PIRATA!.-Dijo la voz molesta del comodoro Alexander Laurie, el cual preparaba su espada para un combate con el pirata.

-Primero muerto comodoro. No dejare que me separen de MI esposa.-Dijo Jack también desafiando al comodoro con su espada.-Creo que si su hija le importase un poco no hubiese disparado tantos cañonazos contra mi navío. Eso podría haberla lastimado seriamente.-Hablo con tono de ira, esa era la verdad, si un cañonazo llegaba al camarote principal, Amelia estaría muerta.

-¡JACK!.-Se escucho el grito de una joven al interior de la puerta.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Amelia estaba asustada. Los cañonazos chocando contra el Perla habían hecho que el navío se moviera fuertemente. Ella había caído de la cama y se había golpeado a la cabeza contra el frío suelo.

Estaba consciente, pero no por mucho tiempo. La sangre comenzó a brotar por esa herida en su cabeza. Se sentía mareada y todo el cuerpo le pesaba. La habitación comenzó a darle vueltas. Junto todas sus energías en una palabra que no sabría si seria oída entre tanta batalla, pero nada perdía con intentarlo.

-¡JACK!.-Grito lo más fuerte que pudo. Solamente deseó que su marido estuviera al lado de ella.

De pronto la puerta del camarote se abrió y entró el capitán del Perla, con sangre brotando de su brazo izquierdo. Aquel grito que la chica mando hizo que perdiera la concentración en la batalla, pero a nada le importaba. Solamente quería estar junto con Amelia en ese momento tan crucial.

Se acerco al cuerpo de la joven y se arrodillo a su lado. Poso suavemente la cabeza de la chica en sus piernas. Notó la herida que la chica tenía en su cabeza. La sangre que brotaba de ella y manchaba el vestido blanco de la joven.

-Tranquila pequeña.-Susurro Jack en el oído de la joven.

-Jack.-Dijo la joven quedamente.-Te amo…-Hablo antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

-Pequeña.-Jack comenzó a mover el cuerpo de la joven para que reaccionase.-¡Pequeña!, ¡PEQUEÑA!, ¡AMELIA!.-Gritó el capitán del Perla entrando en la desesperación. Sintió como le ponían una pistola en la nuca.

**TBC.**


	8. Chapter 8

"**Siempre te amare"**

* * *

**Resumen:**Mientras Jack está en su viaje en busca del Perla Negra conoce a cierta joven. Ahora cinco años después ella se casara. ¿Qué hará Jack?

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Tampoco los lugares. Solamente me pertenece esta humilde historia.

* * *

**Capitulo 8:** Verdades

-Pequeña.-Jack comenzó a mover el cuerpo de la joven para que reaccionase.-¡Pequeña!, ¡PEQUEÑA!, ¡AMELIA!.-Gritó el capitán del Perla entrando en la desesperación. Sintió como le ponían una pistola en la nuca.

-Déjala Sparrow.-Se escucho la voz del comodoro que veía a su hija en brazos de aquel pirata.

-¡DEJA TÚ ESTA ESTÚPIDA BATALLA! ¡AMELIA DEJARA DE RESPIRAR SI ALGUIEN NO LA ATIENDE PRONTO! ¡NO DEJARE QUE MI ESPOSA MUERA POR CULPA DE UN IMBÉCIL QUE TIENE POR PADRE!.-Jack estaba colérico, podía sentir el suave respirar de la chica que cada vez se iba debilitando más.

-¡Tú fuiste quien la secuestro en primer lugar!.-Dijo el hombre a punto de jalar el gatillo de su pistola.

-Venga, hágalo. Si preguntan por ahí diga usted que el comodoro Laurie, mató al capitán Jack Sparrow, dejando a su viuda, Amelia Sparrow.-Dijo Jack con tono ponzoñoso.

Laurie hervía de ira, ¿cómo osaba ese maldito pirata a hablarle de ese modo?, a él, el comodoro. Solo era un movimiento, jalar el gatillo y ese pirata dejaría de vivir. Él muy desgraciado que se había atrevido a raptar a su pequeña hija, en el día de su boda. Llevársela mar a dentro, en un mugroso navío. Y que ahora decía que su niña se había casado con él.

Si su hija se había casado con ese pirata debió de estar obligada, no había ninguna otra forma. Él la debió amenazar y ella para salvar su vida debió aceptar. Y ahora el muy desgraciado la tenía en su regazo, como si le importase.

-¡ELLA NO ES TU ESPOSA, MALDITO PIRATA!.-Gritó el comodoro furioso.-¡SUÉLTALA EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE!.

-¡Ella es mi esposa!.-Dijo Jack mientras acariciaba el rostro de la chica. Sabía que se estaba desesperando y que debía tranquilizarse, pero ese hombre no se lo ponía fácil.-Ella dejo de ser Amelia Laurie, porque yo la he desposado.

El comodoro miró con una furia inmensa a Sparrow. Laurie estaba lleno de furia. Estaba a solo un movimiento de apretar el gatillo, de matar al famoso capitán Jack Sparrow. Pero se arrepintió y le dio con el mango de la pistola, dejando al pirata tirado en el suelo y sangrando. En un ágil movimiento tomó a su hija, una gran cantidad de sangre corría de la herida de la cabeza de la chica. Debía llevársela de inmediato. Cruzo la habitación con grandes zancadas y cuando iba a llegar a la puerta un susurro detuvo su paso.

-Jack... te amo...-Esas simples palabras que brotaron de la boca de su hija lo dejaron paralizado. Los ojos de Laurie se abrieron como platos. Su hija, su niña... había dicho que amaba a ese mequetrefe, a ese sucio pirata.

-Hija...-El comodoro sacudió suavemente a la joven en sus brazos.-¿Qué has dicho, hija mía?.-Le pregunto el comodoro. Esto no era verdad, ella había dicho otra cosa, él había oído mal, solamente eso.

Amelia estaba muy débil. Mientras la sangre brotaba de su herida, ella se iba debilitando cada vez más, pero decidida tomo fuerza.

-Que amo... a Ja... Jack.-Susurro con su último aliento antes de caer totalmente a la inconsciencia.

El comodoro sintió como su mundo se derrumbaba. Su hija, su niña... estaba enamorada de uno de los piratas más buscados. Sus rodillas cedieron y cayó fuertemente al suelo con su hija en brazos. Su mirada estaba perdida en la nada.

Jack, aún sangrando por su nuca, se arrastro como pudo hacia a Amelia. Necesitaba estar junto a ella, no deseaba que la apartaran de su lado. Se acerco lentamente a ella y le acaricio suavemente la mejilla. Estaba sumamente pálida, pero aún así se veía muy hermosa.

Jack la quitó de los brazos de Laurie, el comodoro pareció no notarlo. Suavemente dejó a la joven en su regazo. Se veía tan frágil, como una pequeña muñeca de porcelana, no quería perderla.

-Amelia... por favor reacciona.-Le decía con tono de miedo mientras comenzaba a dar suaves besos en la frente de la joven.-Amelia... pequeña despierta, por favor...

Laurie salió de sus pensamientos cuando no sintió el peso del cuerpo de su hija en sus brazos. Observo a Jack, el cual tenía a su hija en su regazo mientras le besaba la frente y le hablaba con tanto amor que el comodoro se sintió estúpido. Se levanto decidido del suelo y salió del camarote en dirección a la cubierta del Perla.

-¡DETENGAN ESTA ESTUPIDEZ!.-El gritó del comodoro se escucho en todo el Perla y en los otros tres navíos. Todos se quedaron quietos observando al hombre, los marino y los piratas lo miraron confundidos. -Deténganse... esta batalla ya no tiene ningún fin.-Dijo él con tristeza en sus ojos. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, menos Barbosa y Gibbs que salieron disparados al camarote de Jack a ayudar a su capitán.

Gibbs y Barbosa entraron al camarote principal. Se quedaron sorprendidos por la visión que tenían frente a ellos. Amelia estaba en los brazos de Jack, tan blanca como el papel. Por las manchas de sangre en las ropas de Jack supieron que la joven se estaba desangrando.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí, Jack?.-Dijo Gibbs acercándose a la pareja que estaba en el suelo. Él vio cuando su capitán levantaba la cabeza. La visión de la cara de Jack dejó sorprendidos a Gibbs y a Barbosa. Jack, su capitán despreocupado y borracho, estaba llorando.

-Gibbs...-Dijo Jack mirando al hombre.-Por favor... ayúdala...

Gibbs observó atónito a Jack, nunca había visto a su capitán tan destrozado, al punto de estar llorando. Tomó a Amelia de los brazos de Jack con sumo cuidado y la recostó en la gran cama.

Por su parte Barbosa se acerco a Jack y le puso un paño en donde el pirata tenía la herida para comenzar a retener la sangre.

-Tranquilo Sparrow.-Dijo Barbosa mientras observaba como Gibbs comenzaba a limpiar la sangre de la joven con agua y paños. Esa chica debía vivir, no lo deseaba admitir, pero le había simpatizado.

Mientras tanto afuera, en la cubierta del Perla, el comodoro Laurie mandaba a sus tropas a los navíos. Estos le obedecieron, pero a regañadientes, ya que su comodoro había dicho que se quedaría en el Perla y que los navíos se alejaran del navío pirata.

El comodoro entró al camarote bajo la atenta mirada de todos los tripulantes. El hombre quedo sorprendido con la visión que tenía enfrente de él. Sparrow en el suelo, observando un punto cualquiera, mientras que otro pirata sostenía contra la nuca del capitán un paño que se estaba tiñendo de sangre. Su hija recostada en una cama mientras que otro pirata trababa de detener la sangre de la herida, y por la expresión en su rostro lo estaba logrando.

-¿Puedo ayudar en algo?.-Dijo el hombre. Notó como Jack levantaba la vista y le miraba con odio.

-Comodoro.-Dijo el pirata que estaba atendiendo a su hija.-Venga ayúdeme, sostenga este paño.-Gibbs solamente le encomendó esa misión porque veía que su capitán estaba a punto de matar a ese hombre.

Después de mucho esfuerzo de Gibbs la herida en la cabeza de Amelia dejo de sangrar. La chica ya respiraba más normal, aunque todavía estaba pálida, pero fuera de peligro. En su cabeza las vendas ocupaban la gran parte de su frente y de su nuca.

Gibbs se acerco a Jack, que había cambiado su posición y se había sentado en una silla. Hace mucho tiempo que la herida en la cabeza del hombre había sanado y ahora solamente tenía vendas alrededor de su sien.

-¿Cómo esta?.-Preguntó enseguida Jack. Gibbs solamente le sonrió.

-Tu esposa sanara Jack. Ahora… Barbosa, Comodoro.-Dijo captando la atención de los dos hombres.-Vamos afuera.-Notó como el comodoro quería rechazar esa idea, pero cuando vio a un Jack salir, prácticamente corriendo de la silla, a ponerse junto a la cama, no dijo nada.

Abrieron la puerta del camarote y toda la tripulación del Perla les observaba. Todos tenían en sus caras la misma duda.

-Ya están bien, los dos.-Dijo Barbosa rompiendo ese incomodo silencio. Todos los tripulantes relajaron sus facciones.

Ana María se acerco a Gibbs con unos vestidos en los brazos.

-Señor Gibbs, encontré esto donde guardamos los tesoros, y ya que yo no los usare, Amelia podría usarlos.-Dijo la pirata pasándole los vestidos a Gibbs.

-Ahora se los entregare Ana María.-Dijo Gibbs se volteo y camino nuevamente hacia Jack. Se acerco y dejo la ropa a los pies de la cama.-Son para la joven, trata de cambiarla. Cerrare la puerta, nadie molestara a menos de que sea un calamar gigante.-Ese comentario hizo que brotara una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Jack. El capitán del Perla se encontraba recostado al lado de su esposa.

Gibbs salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Jack se levanto pesadamente de la cama y cerró la puerta con llave. No deseaba que nadie los molestase.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

"**Siempre te amare"**

* * *

**Resumen:**Mientras Jack está en su viaje en busca del Perla Negra conoce a cierta joven. Ahora cinco años después ella se casara. ¿Qué hará Jack?

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Tampoco los lugares. Solamente me pertenece esta humilde historia.

* * *

**Capitulo 9:** Conversaciones de hija a padre

Jack se acerco a la ropa que había traído Gibbs, notó dos vestidos que podrían servirle a Amelia para usar a diario y un camisón de seda rosa. La ropa que no le serviría hasta después la dejó en un baúl donde tenía ropa de él. Después cogió el camisón y lentamente se fue acercando a la joven.

Hace tantos años ya que la había desnudado, que ahora no deseaba hacerlo sin el permiso de la joven. Acerco sus labios al oído de la joven y le susurró para que despertase.

-Pequeña.-Le dijo con cariño. Notó como la joven comenzaba a mover los parpados.-Pequeña.-Dicha esta palabra, Amelia abrió lentamente sus azules ojos.

-Jack…-Susurro la chica con las lágrimas comenzando a rodar por sus mejillas. Abrazó fuertemente al hombre que estaba frente a ella.-Estas bien…

-Claro que estoy bien.-Dijo el capitán mirándola a los ojos.-Soy el capitán Jack Sparrow.-Habló antes de besar dulcemente a la joven. No deseaba separarse de ella nunca más, porque había descubierto que sin ella no podría vivir.

Cuando se separaron del beso, Amelia miró a Jack.

-¿Qué paso con mi padre?.-Preguntó nerviosa.

-Está afuera con la tripulación.-Respondió simplemente Jack.-¿Me dejas cambiarte el vestido por este camisón?.-Amelia se sonrojo ante la pregunta de su marido y le miró con sorpresa. Jack comenzó a hablarle nervioso.-Es que debo, ya que tú no puedes hacer muchos esfuerzos y…-Unos dedos en sus labios hicieron que guardara silencio.

-Claro Jack… es que me sorprendió tu pregunta… solamente eso.-Dijo la joven nerviosa.-Puedes cambiarme la ropa.-Dijo cerrando los ojos, sonrojada.

Jack obedeció y comenzó a deshacerse del vestido de novia, manchado de sangre. Después de unos segundos la joven estaba completamente desnuda frente a Jack. Esté se sorprendió por el cuerpo de la joven. Se notaba que había crecido, ya que sus curvas ahora estaban más marcadas y sus senos eran más grandes. El capitán soporto la tentación y vistió rápidamente a la joven con el camisón rosa que se adaptaba perfectamente al cuerpo de mujer que la chica poseía.

-¿Listo?.-Preguntó la joven mientras abría sus ojos. Cuando vio el rostro llenó de lujuria de Jack se sonrojo aún más.

-Estás hermosa.-Dijo Jack sonriéndole a su esposa. La arropó con las mantas de la cama, para que la chica estuviera cómoda descansando.

-Jack… quiero hablar con mi padre…-Dijo nerviosa. Estaba muy asustada por la reacción que fuera a tener su padre.

-¿Estás segura pequeña?.-Amelia asintió.-Bien iré a buscarlo.-Dijo levantándose de la cama, pero la mano de Amelia en su brazo hizo que se detuviera.

-Quiero… que estés aquí… por favor…-Dijo sonrojada, bajo su cabeza para no mirar a Jack a la cara, pero el pirata sujeto su cara entre sus manos y beso dulcemente su frente.

-Está bien pequeña. Aquí estaré.-Dijo caminando hacia la puerta. La abrió y salió a la cubierta del Perla. Busco al comodoro con la mirada y lo vio al lado de Barbosa y Gibbs. Se acerco a ellos y le habló al comodoro de no muy buenas ganas.

-Comodoro. Amelia quiere hablar con usted.-Dijo volteándose y caminando nuevamente hacia el camarote principal, solo que ahora era acompañado por el comodoro. Cuando entraron Jack nuevamente cerró la puerta con llave, pero esta vez se quedo apoyado ahí. En cambió el comodoro fue a sentarse a un lado de la joven, la cual tenía su vista perdida en cualquier sitió de la habitación.

-¿Hija?.-Dijo el comodoro captando la atención de la chica. Amelia observo a su padre y un escalofrió la recorrió. ¿Ahora qué le diría? ¿Le contaría toda la verdad?.-¿Estás bien?.-Dijo el hombre posando su mano en la cabeza de Amelia. Notó que su hija ya no vestía con el traje de novia.

-Si… estoy bien…-Dijo nerviosa. Eso era una gran mentira, no estaba bien. Estaba asustada. Miró hacia la puerta y se encontró con la mirada de Jack que le daba apoyo.-Padre. Yo tengo que decirte algo importante.-Hablo la chica con nerviosismo. Sus manos jugaban con las mantas y sus ojos estaban en cualquier punto de la habitación menos en su padre.

-Dime hija.-El comodoro le hablo en tono comprensivo. La miró esperando la respuesta.

-Bueno... padre... yo...-Amelia estaba sumamente nerviosa, pero Jack la miró a los ojos para tranquilizarla. Eso hizo que Amelia cogiera valor.-Debó decirte desde cuando conozco a Jack.-Laurie quedó paralizado. Sabía que tarde o temprano debería saber eso, pero igualmente se puso nervioso.-Alrededor de hace cinco años más o menos.-Laurie abrió tanto sus ojos, que en otra oportunidad hubiese sido divertido, pero por el momento en que estaban no lo fue.-Yo estaba jugando en la orilla de la playa, cuando vi a Jack tendido en el suelo.

Jack sonrió cuando su mente le trajo esos momentos de vuelta, pero se mantuvo en silencio.

-Bueno yo lo ayude.-Dijo Amelia sonrojándose. Recordó que desde el mismo momento en que vio a Jack ahí tirado en la arena había comenzado a sentir cosas por él. -Bueno yo...-Amelia tomo aire.-Desde el momento en que lo vi me enamore de Jack.-Si Amelia estaba sonrojada, ahora estaba el doble, lo cual era una buena señal puesto que se debía estar recuperando la pérdida de sangre que sufrió. El comodoro quedó muy impactado ante esta revelación. Su mandíbula estaba completamente abierta y sus ojos estaban como platos.

Por otra parte Jack tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Su pecho se infló de orgullo y su ego, que de por sí ya estaba en las nubes, había subido mucho más.

-Padre…-Dijo Amelia nerviosa al ver la cara del hombre. Pensaba que en cualquier momento el hombre comenzaría a gritar y a atacar a Jack.

-¿Por... por cinco años? ¡CINCO AÑOS!.-Dijo el comodoro sorprendido mirando a su hija atónito.-¡POR DIOS! ¿CÓMO NO ME DI CUENTA?. ¿CUÁNTAS VECES TE VISITO?

Amelia se puso nerviosa al recordar eso. Solo habían sido dos veces en las que Jack se coló a su habitación.

-Fueron solamente... dos veces...-Dijo Amelia mirando a Jack. El pirata también recordó esas dos veces que se coló a aquella habitación. La primera vez había actuado como un idiota, mientras que la segunda, bueno en la segunda había admitido sus sentimientos.

El rostro del comodoro estaba tan blanco como el papel. Observó a su hija para después pasar su mirada a Jack, el cual borro la sonrisa de su cara inmediatamente. Pero cuando el comodoro volvió a posar su vista en su hija, en la cara del pirata la sonrisa volvió con más fuerza.

-Pero... hija mía... Amelia.-Dijo Laurie con los ojos clavados en el piso.-¿Cuando pensabas decirlo?.-Su tono de voz aún mostraba lo impactado que estaba.

-¿Qué conseguía con decirlo padre?.-Amelia en ese momento ya no pudo contenerse más. Debía decir lo que sentía.-Lo dijera o no, nunca me dejarían que me casara con Jack.

El comodoro observó los ojos llorosos de su hija y sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Su pequeña, su niña, había sufrido cinco años en silencio y él no se había dado cuenta. Es más, él fue quien la comprometió sin preguntarle siquiera si su novio le agradaba. Él solamente había querido hacerla feliz, pero había logrado lo contrario.

Se acerco a Amelia y la abrazo con fuerza, aunque era un abrazo protector y de cariño. Dos pequeñas lágrimas de tristeza rodaron por las mejillas del comodoro. Él era un hombre sensible después de todo. Respiro hondo y le hablo con una voz quebrada.

-Lo siento mucho hija.-Dijo el comodoro limpiando con sus pulgares las lagrimas que bajaban por el rostro de Amelia.-Fui un tonto y un ciego... por favor perdóname.-Después de decir estas palabras el comodoro beso tiernamente la frente de su hija. Llevaba muchos años de no hacer eso. ¿La razón? pues porque simplemente pensaba que su hija había madurado y crecido para esas demostraciones de cariño. Pero ahora se arrepentía ya que la veía como la pequeña niña que siempre fue su hija.

Después de besar la frente de su hija, Laurie la acurruco contra su pecho. Amelia se sintió acogida en los brazos de su padre. Hace muchos años que él no hacia eso con ella. Lentamente levanto su mirada y lo miró para después sonreírle dulcemente. Si, ese era su antiguo papá. El papá que siempre se preocupo por ella.

-Claro que te perdono papá.-Diciendo estás palabras Amelia abrazo nuevamente al comodoro.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

"**Siempre te amare"**

* * *

**Resumen:**Mientras Jack está en su viaje en busca del Perla Negra conoce a cierta joven. Ahora cinco años después ella se casara. ¿Qué hará Jack?

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Tampoco los lugares. Solamente me pertenece esta humilde historia.

* * *

**Capitulo 10:** Siempre estarás conmigo.

El comodoro se había retirado en sus navíos. Sabía perfectamente que su hija estaría bien con ese hombre, aunque no fuese de su agrado se veía claramente como se preocupaba por su hija.

-Comodoro.-Dijo uno de los marinos. Laurie observo al hombre que le miraba nervioso.-¿Qué diremos?.

-Aunque suene extraño… Diremos que no encontramos el navío Perla Negra. Es preferible que quede esa explicación a otra.-Habló con voz serena el comodoro. Sus ojos seguían posados en el hermoso navío que cada vez se iba perdiendo más en el mar.

(…)

Amelia estaba en el camarote que a partir de ese día compartiría con Jack. Ella estaba acostada en la cama mientras apretaba contra así una de la almohadas, que olía a Jack. Olía a la brisa del mar combinado con ron.

Sus pensamientos estaban puestos en lo que haría a partir de ahora. Ella era la esposa del capitán Jack Sparrow. Un sonrojo invadió sus mejillas al pensar en aquello. La idea le agradaba, pero aún así sentía cierta vergüenza.

Lentamente el sueño la fue invadiendo. Ese día había sido muy largo. Estaba agotada emocional y físicamente. Cerró sus ojos y antes de dormirse le pareció sentir un beso en su frente.

(…)

Jack estaba en el timón del Perla. Observó que el barco del comodoro se iba alejando del Perla. Después de esa conversación que el hombre tuvo con Amelia dijo que se marcharía inmediatamente. Claro que obviamente lo amenazo antes de irse.

-"Que la cuide… ella es lo más valioso para mí".-Pensó Jack mientras un bostezo brotaba de sus labios.

-Anda a dormir Sparrow.-La voz de Barbosa lo saco de sus pensamientos. Odiaba cuando Hector hacia eso. Odiaba que fuese tan silencioso para acercarse a él.

-No sabes dónde iremos…-Dijo Jack mientras sacaba su brújula. La abrió y espero que la aguja marcara en dirección donde se encontraba la fuente de la vida, pero para su sorpresa la aguja marco en dirección a su camarote.

-Creo que hoy no estás en condiciones de guiarnos. Tu mente anda en otro lado.-Barbosa empujo a Jack para quitarle el timón y comenzar a navegar el Perla.-Iremos a Tortuga a reparar el Perla para ir a buscar la fuente.

-Pero…-Jack intento replicarle algo, pero se dio cuenta que era cierto lo que el pirata decía. Él en ese momento no deseaba navegar hacía la fuente. Únicamente deseaba ir y acostarse al lado de su esposa.-Sólo no te amotines esta vez. ¿Savvy?.-Mientras hablaba Jack fue caminando en dirección a su camarote.

-Claro Sparrow… ¡MUY BIEN MONOS INEPTOS! ¡TODOS A CUBIERTA! ¡VAMOS A TORTUGA!.-Gritó Barbosa mientras Jack, el mono, se subía a su hombro.-Este será un viaje interesante…

Jack, el hombre, entro a su camarote y observó como su esposa estaba durmiendo tranquilamente sobre la cama. Se acerco a ella, y sin hacer ruido, le dio un suave beso en la frente.

Después de hacer eso se sacó las botas y sus armas para recostarse al lado de Amelia. Cuando su cuerpo estuvo en el lecho notó como ella se acerca a él y apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho.

Una sonrisa brotó de los labios de Jack. Sus dedos jugaban con mechones de pelo de la chica. Una sensación de plenitud le lleno. Sólo había sentido eso aquella vez después de hacer el amor con la joven que ahora estaba acomodada en sus brazos.

Lentamente se fue venciendo al sueño. Estaba decidido a proteger a su mujer ante todo. Además iba a buscar la fuente de la vida y así estarían juntos para siempre…

-Siempre estaré contigo…-Prometió Jack antes de dormirse junto a su esposa. Esa era una promesa que pensaba cumplir, si o si.

**.-The end.-**

* * *

_Gracias a todos los que leyeron este humilde fic y dejaron sus comentarios._

* * *

_**Notas de autora:**_

Bueno queridos lectores aquí se acaba este fic. Espero que le haya agradado tanto como a mí me agrado escribirlo. Que estén bien. Besos. Chauuu…


End file.
